Of Coffins and Boats
by wscaster
Summary: Abby is having second thoughts about getting Gibbs to help her build her new coffin. Please note that this story meantions a slash pairing, but there is nothing graphic.


**AN: This is just something that has been rattling around in my head after watching a recent episode where Abby has timber in her lab and in a pinch says that she is building a coffin. It is also a Gibbs/DiNozzo story, but if you blink you'd probably miss it.**

**If slash stories or stories about boats or stories about coffins aren't your thing....THEN DON'T READ!**

**For all others, Read on and Review! Remember Reviews are food for us writers!**

**Oh and for those who are wondering I am still working on my fic Cross Roads...hopefully the next chapter will be typed soon!**

* * *

Abby looked at the timber that she'd bought to build her new coffin. She'd only been half joking when she'd said that was what she was working on. But she had NO idea on how to go about it. That was why she'd gratefully accepted the help that Gibbs had offered her.

But she was a little worried now.

When Gibbs had offered his help she hadn't really thought it through. Now that she was standing here in Gibbs' basement waiting for him to come back down she was worried about intruding. After all it was one thing for her to come over for a meal or for a movie night with Tony, but this was bigger.

This job was going to take time. Especially using Gibbs' hand tools. And then there was the fact that she knew next to nothing about wood working and carpentry. She looked at the skeleton for Gibbs' latest boat. He put so much love and effort into them. She didn't want to disappoint him by doing a less than stellar job, and she didn't want a less than perfect coffin either. She remembered that last time that she had been down here and touched his tools. That hadn't worked out so well. He'd assured her that she hadn't damaged the boat with her drunken dabbling, but she hadn't been able to come back here for a long time afterwards.

Which brought her back to why she was nervous.

Tony had just arrived home.

Tony didn't know about this little project that Gibbs had offered to help her with.

Tony who Gibbs had just gone upstairs to greet.

Maybe she should just tell Gibbs that she'd changed her mind. He could keep the timber, he'd probably be able to use it for something. Not his boat obviously but something.

She should have spoken to Tony before she'd taken Gibbs up on his offer.

She had just about decided that she should go when Gibbs came back downstairs with a beer and a Red Bull.

"So Abbs what did you have in mind? Single or double?" Gibbs asked as he checked out the supplies that they had carted in. He was looking forward to this, it had been a while since he'd had such a different project. Actually the last time he'd had a larger project other than his boat was just after Tony had moved in.

"Ah, look you don't have to do this Gibbs." Abby said quietly.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow wondering where this had come from. She had been so excited about it as they had loaded the timber onto the truck they had borrowed.

"I mean this is going to take forever and I know that you have other things that you need to be doing. And I understand. Really I do. So I should just be going."

"Hey, I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it Abby. This will be fun, and a challenge."

"Really?"

"Sure how often do you get to build a custom made coffin in your basement?" Gibbs said setting his beer down.

"About as often as most people get to build a boat in their basement I'd say." Tony said as he came bounding down the stairs. He stopped briefly to give Gibbs a quick kiss before he moved to hug Abby. "So what are you thinking? What room are you going to put it in Abbs?"

Abby giggled.

"Oh well I was thinking that I might put it in my room, move my current coffin into the spare room."

"Ah so a nice king sized coffin for you and McFreaked then. Lots of extra room for all those early nights that you two need." Tony said with a lecherous grin.

Gibbs grinned as he ran his hand over the wood. Nice wood, lots of possibilities.

"You don't mind? It's going to take a lot of time to build..." Abby said as she snuggled into Tony's hug.

"Nope. Besides I get to bug you and Gibbs while you're here working. Twice the fun." Tony laughed. "Now what do you want for dinner? We don't have much in the fridge so I'm thinking take out."

"How about that new Indian place. I've heard good things." Gibbs said. This was going to be fun. Lots of fun. And he already had a few idea and Tony was right....it needed to be a king sized coffin built for two.


End file.
